Noche Buena
by Kumiko Junko
Summary: Near esta enfermo, L no viene a Wammy's House esta noche buena...¿Que mas puede salir mal?...MelloXNear yaoi Kiss :3!


La noche empezaba a bañar los altos muros del orfanato Wammy's House, la blanca nieve no dejaba de caer del cielo gris de Inglaterra, el aire poco a poco se hacia más frio, pero eso no hacia que los huérfanos aminoraran sus juegos invernales; del lado izquierdo del gran patio Linda dirigía a las niñas en una improvisada obra de teatro con muñecas, del lado derecho se libraba un gran batalla de bolas de nieve encabezada por Matt, todos los niños participaban en las actividades, todos, menos dos.

Uno de ellos, un pequeño niño de cabellos blancos se limitaba a observar a los demás desde uno de los grandes ventanales de sala común, Near. El no tenía permiso de salir debido a su delicado estado de salud. Y el otro, Mello, un chico rubio, que ignorando al primero leía un libro mientras comía su ya típica barra de chocolate. El no salía por que no tenia ganas.

El gran reloj de la torre anuncio con sus campanas las 7:00 pm, hora de cenar, el momento favorito en el instituto y esta noche por ser Noche Buena se volvía más especial. Pasan algunos minutos y al ver que los niños han ignorado las campanadas Roger intenta meter a la casa a los niños que aun juegan en la nieve, en pocos minutos todos ya están adentro.

-"Chicos ya es hora de cenar"-Dice Roger al pasar por la sala común.

Sin decir palabra Mello y Near se dirigen al comedor.

La cena de hoy es espectacular, como es de esperarse en esta celebración. Hay pavo, pato, res, pescado, frutas, pasteles y dulces de todo tipo. Todo esto para complacer a los niños que trabajan muy duro todo el año.

Antes de empezar a cenar Roger coloca una laptop en la mesa central, donde todos pueden verla, L les tiene un mensaje…

_-"Chicos, lamento no estar con ustedes este año. Ustedes saben que estoy trabajando en un caso muy importante, la justicia no se toma vacaciones JaJaJaJa. Espero mi ausencia no sea un impedimento en su diversión. ¡Disfruten sus regalos!"_

Un murmullo se extiende por el comedor, L no viene. Es el primer año que eso ocurre.

-"¡Niños, por favor calma!, Como ya dijo L, la justicia no se toma vacaciones…"-Ni si quiera Roger puede ocultar su tristeza ante tal noticia.

Después de una plegaria comienza la cena. Con la comida y la plática, rápidamente se olvida la triste noticia, y la noche sigue su curso.

Al terminar de cenar se empieza la repartición de regalos, puede que L no haya podido venir, pero nunca dejaría a sus "pequeños diablos" sin regalos.

Lentamente se van entregando cada uno de los presentes, a Linda una muñeca nueva, a Mello una chaqueta de cuero, a Jennifer un juego de té, a Enrique una pelota de futbol, a Matt una nueva consola, a Rogelio una alcancía, a Near un oso de peluche, a José un DVD…y la lista sigue y sigue.

Poco a poco los niños empiezan a dirigirse a sus habitaciones, hoy a sido un día largo.

En una esquina Near espera, espera a que Mello se quede solo, tiene algo que preguntarle. Pero al parecer eso no será fácil, el rubio siempre esta rodeado de su sequito de admiradoras.

Dan las 11:00 pm, y el rubio sigue acompañado. Cansado el albino sale del comedor por una puerta de madera negra que da hacia uno de los jardines interiores.

Se detiene justo en el medio del jardin. Voltea hacia al cielo, con los brazos un poco abiertos. La nieve cae en sus manos, derritiéndose casi al instante.

-"¿Near, que haces aquí?"-El albino se sobresalta y da un pequeño salto, no esperaba compañía, y menos _esa_ compañía. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, no tiene la necesidad de mirar.

-"Y-yo…quería ver la nieve de cerca…"

-"Sabes que no puedes salir con…"-Ni siquiera puede terminar la frase-

-"Es tu favorita, ¿no?"- Un copo de nieve cae sobre la nariz del pequeño, quien mirando al cielo suelta un estornudo.

-"Sera mejor que volvamos adentro."- Dice ahora de una manera un poco más insistente el rubio.

-"¿Por qué no saliste?...si la nieve es tu favorita…"

-"Simplemente no me apeteció este año… Por favor hay que volver adentro antes de que…"- El rubio es interrumpido de nuevo.

-"¿Por qué me mientes, Mello?"

-"Yo no quería dejarte solo…"- Suelta el ojiverde sin reparaciones. No le puede mentir al niño frente a el.

El menor voltea en dirección a su acompañante por primera vez en toda la conversación.

Sin saber como ahora están muy cerca, Mello cierra los ojos, Near se para sobre las puntas de sus pies, apoyándose en los hombros del rubio, y lentamente se unen su labios, es un beso corto, ligero, pero ninguno de los dos había probado jamás algo tan dulce como la piel del otro. El mundo sigue girando, el tiempo pasando y la nieve pone el ambiente.

Ese día Near no beso a Mello.

Ese día Nate River le dio su corazón a Mihael Keheel.

* * *

**Feliz Navidad...En especial a mis tres personas favoritas de FF:Abejita River, Daga Uchiha, y Himikio Mikio... Por orden alfabetico ;3**

**Kumiko~.**


End file.
